darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking the Fourth Wall
About Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. This article lists examples of that in Darkwing Duck. Episodes * "Beauty and the Beet" - At the beginning of the episode, Darkwing says to the viewers: "There must be a million stories of it and I know them all. All the important ones anyway." He then tells the audience a story of the origins of Bushroot. Then, after Bushroot leaves, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Fascinating, isn't it?" Shortly after, Darkwing shows the audience how he decided to exercise his world-renowned deductive abilities. He explained how he checked the minutest details, carefully weighed all the possibilities and painstakingly examined each clue with staggering scrupulous scientific scrutiny. He also explained that little did he realized that the Bushroot scenario was heating up, and he blows out the torch before continuing on with the story. Then, when he gets pelted with tomatoes, He remarks to the viewers, "Everybody's a critic." Finally, at the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience, "Quite a story, eh?" * "Apes of Wrath" - After Darkwing tangles Major Trenchtrot up in a vine, Darkwing informs the viewers, "The ol’ falling-out-of-a-helicopter trick works every time." * "Dirty Money" - After Grizlikoff hits Darkwing with an explosive missile, Launchpad turns to the audience and says, "I better get a dustpan." * "Water Way to Go" - After Darkwing and Launchpad gets tied up by Steelbeak's Eggmen, Darkwing comments to the viewers, "Something tells me this is where the plot thickens." Then, after Steelbeak's ship gets hit by lightning and disintegrates, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "Gee, and me without marshmallows." * "Easy Come, Easy Grows" - After Darkwing sees a bank vault walk out of the bank on its own, he informs the viewers, "Now there's a new way of making a night withdrawal." * "A Revolution in Home Appliances" - At the end of the episode, as the screen irises out, Darkwing informs the audience: "Oh, yeah. Everything is definitely back to abnormal." * "Hush, Hush Sweet Charlatan" - At the end of the episode, Darkwing informs the audience: "I know if I was directing this thing, I'd just CUT! The end." * "Can't Bayou Love" - After Darkwing finds alligator footprints and pieces of Launchpad's scarf, Darkwing informs the viewers, "Either Launchpad's breaking in a new pair of alligator shoes, or he's in the clutches of that swamp shrimp." Then, after hearing Launchpad's calls for help, Darkwing remarks to the audience, "So much for the alligator shoe theory." Later, while following a trail of Launchpad's clothes that Jambalaya Jake left behind, Darkwing picks up one article of Launchpad's clothing and tells the viewers, "These must be Launchpad's." Then, when Darkwing finds a penny lying around, he tells the audience: "See a penny, pick it up. All day long, you'll have good luck." Then, after Darkwing gets hit by a wrecking ball and crashes into a pile of wood, he comments to the viewers, "I'm developing a grudging respect for Jambalaya Jake." * Gallery Time To Cut.png The End.png Okay Folks, That’s A Wrap.png Category:Cartoon stubs Category:Darkwing Duck Wiki Category:Browse